Yellow Ledbetter
by 0ExTwenty
Summary: Random little quips of the relationship of two people. NaruxSaku
1. The Little Kicks

Safety Dance

_Thoughts are Italics_

Disclaimer: don't own a thing

--

Uzumaki Naruto loved every little thing about his wife.

From the way her tongue peeks out from between her lips when she's concentrating, or the way she seems to mumble things to herself when distracted. Even her sleeping habits had a special place within his heart. Like how she seems to try to spread her entire being over the whole bed, hell there are even times where she'll unconsciously boot him out of the bed and onto the floor.

All of these quirks were what made her…well _her._ And Naruto wouldn't have Sakura Uzumaki any other way…actually there is one thing that the blonde would like to change and it's something so small and meaningless he doesn't even know why he worries about it.

He could put up with her 'borderline' spousal abuse and even her short fuse. However…it's her dancing that never fails to send a shiver down his spine.

It started back when they were dating; it had been only several dates into the newly formed relationship and the couple had been enjoying a summer day by walking towards Ichiraku's for a quick lunch. That is when it happened, Sakura was first to approach the street and saw the musicians that were playing for the passing citizens. Her emerald eyes had lit up in mirth as she grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged him towards the melody makers.

At first he merely grumbled about the fact that they were deviating off course, he could already see the restaurant's sign and that alone made his stomach grumble. They approached the musicians and managed to navigate their way through the crowd that had started to assemble. At first she was content with standing there and simply listening to the music but when the band started to play a more upbeat tempo is when all the trouble started.

His beloved cherry blossom extracted herself from the crowd and started to dance. The look on her face at that moment was of pure innocence she was simply enjoying the rhythm of the music and got caught up in the moment. It brought a smile upon Naruto's face to see her like this, her pink sundress flapping within the wind as she twirled a bit and joyous laughter filled the air. That's until her left foot shot off the ground and into the air like she was kicking a soccer ball, she repeatedly did this switching between feet. Her upper body was doing no better as her hands lifted up and her thumbs pointed outwards as if indicating people between her.

Naruto was horrified; it almost looked like she was having convulsions. His eyes darted towards the bystanders and saw that several of them had started to snicker. While others merely hid their grins underneath their palms. In all actuality Naruto could care less of the two of them looking 

like fools, actually he thrived it on certain instances. Sakura however he knew did not like to have her reputation tarnished and did not like to be at the receiving end of jokes.

And if there was one thing in this world that Naruto hated more than anything, it was seeing Sakura's sad…and he wasn't exactly crazy about low-fat ramen either. So with a little quick thinking the blonde did the one thing that he's known for…

It took several ANBU members and a very irate Haruno to finally clear out all the Naruto's that suddenly appeared out of nowhere to sing a very out of tune song that sent several innocent bystanders running in horror.

The dreaded dance did not stay hidden for long; no more than a year later it had tried to surface was during the wedding of one of their closest friends. Sakura had been pulled out towards the dance floor by Ino as all of the ladies were going to start off the next round of dancing. Leaving Naruto standing next to a bored looking Kakashi, to no one's surprise the older man reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his infamous orange book. Not wanting to be associated with the pervert, the blonde scooted away a bit. Looking back towards the dance floor he managed to see the beginning of what will now be known as 'The Little Kicks'.

Ino's eyebrows quirked a bit as she saw Sakura's dance come full force. Once again Naruto was put into a sticky situation, looking over towards his pervert teacher a devious little thought entered his mind as he quickly reached over and plucked the book out of his hands. "Hey" the silver haired man obviously didn't see that coming, nor did he sense that Naruto was going to fling his book into the dance floor.

Now there is one thing people know about Kakashi and that is to never get between him and his reading. So like a dog chasing a bone the silver haired man broke through the dance floor knocking over several people, including the bride and sent the poor woman barreling onto the drinks table. The table snapped in twain and sent a bowl of punch flying over the populace. It rained red for several seconds as the bowl soared overhead, the blonde's eyes widened considerably when he noticed its trajectory "Sakura!" as the words exited his mouth the pink haired girl whirled around and saw the bowl heading towards her.

Thankfully the Haruno was no pushover; ducking quickly the bowl kept on flying towards the person behind her. The dinner ware hit poor Ino head on, knocking the Yamanaka clear off her feet and on to her back as punch splashed all over her body and onto the dance floor.

To say that Sakura was mad would be an understatement. Just ask Sasuke who had the inconvenience of housing the booted Uzumaki, more time passed by and 'The Little Kicks' slowly dwindled into memory.

Until a month before their wedding, it had hit him like a bowl of ramen to the face. He could not make a scene at his own wedding, more so he couldn't let his Sakura get laughed at on her big 

day. So that was why two weeks before the wedding the Uzumaki called in a favor, at first the participants had been reluctant to concede to the demands but with some quick negotiation and a few bruised limbs the trio settled on the plan.

The wedding itself had gone without a hitch, and the reception was as well. When the time came for their first dance as husband and wife, Naruto made sure to hold her exceptionally close and in a firm grip. At first the pinkette stared at him, her eyes showing her confusion but all Naruto could offer was a small smile and a very audible 'Gulp'.

When she was pulled away from him was when the blonde started to panic. His eyes flying towards the band that was currently playing _"Come on, Come on" _thankfully before the band could go beyond anything faster they were interrupted by someone.

Imagine everyone's surprise when a very, very unhappy Sasuke walked onto the stage. Currently the raven haired man had his hand latched onto the collar of an amused looking Sai, the Uchiha grabbed one of the mics and talked to the band briefly. The band nodded before one of them handed Sai a microphone as well and then a slow song started to play.

And so the two started to sing, no one could really dance anymore since very few could stop laughing.

Yes, Naruto truly loved his wife; 'The Little Kicks' may be a bit weird but it is her very own dance and for that Naruto treasures it. He has never once mentioned her dancing to her and never will, when the Uchiha asked him of this several weeks later the blonde merely smiled and answered "What for?" He had said "It's not like I can dance either".

--

A/N:

First of all it should be mentioned that I'm not exactly a Naruto fan, I know the basic story but details are far beyond me. So if something is incorrect don't go ballistic just inform me I would really appreciate it.

This will be my first Naruto fic, NaruxSaku is the only thing I'm really interested in so as far as other pairings go I have absolutely no clue. If any of you want to suggest any I'll probably put them into this little collection of random one-shots.

p.s. A special thanks to Seinfeld for planting this in my head

0ExTwenty


	2. The Song

In Between Days

(You're either going to like this chapter, or find me and kick my ass)

Disclaimer: don't own a thing

00

When two people move in together it is a rather big change, even if the party involved had known each other their whole lives there are always something that they do not know about each other. Sakura Haruno soon found this out as she was trifling through her boyfriend's closet in disgust. Her emerald eyes fell upon an object that just seemed out of place with the whole atmosphere of orange, orange, and even more orange. Picking up the object she dusted it off and proceeded out of the closet, "Naruto" she said as the blonde fell within her view, "What's this?"

Said blonde's head shot up like a rocket, his eyes wide and mouth open ready for an explanation. In his haste the box he had been trifling through fell on its side revealing to Sakura that it indeed was the box that held her undergarments. The Haruno quirked an eyebrow as she made mental note to make him pay for that later; but at the moment she had more pressing matters to address "This" she said waving the object in front of him "Why do you have this?".

Cerulean eyes blinked in confusion as he focused upon the object in her hands "It's an acoustic guitar, Sakura" and indeed it was. The instrument was dusty and worn with age but there was no mistaking his old possession for anything else. "Well obviously" the girl muttered, her small hands brushing some of the dust off of the guitars sides, "But why do you have it? I mean you never mentioned anything about being able to play the guitar"

Getting up from the floor Naruto scratched the back of his head. It had been so long since he picked up the instrument that he wasn't even sure if he could play it anymore. Picking his arms up from his sides the blonde rested his hands behind his head as his eyes rolled upwards toward the ceiling in thought. "Well it's not really that important" he answered "and I never have a chance to play it anymore".

Sakura looked down into the wooden surface of the guitar "You're left handed?" she said noticing the alignment of the strings. "Only when I play" grabbing another box the Uzumaki started to sift through its contents, that was until he heard the words "Play for me". His hands froze as he looked towards his girlfriend "What?" he really, really, really didn't want to go back towards that stage of his life.

"I don't think that's a good idea" the look of disappointment on her face almost made his stomach curdle "I mean it was something I picked up when I was with Jiraiya" that alone should tell her something was very wrong. However Sakura merely tilted her head to the side as she gave him a pensive look "So?" she outstretched the guitar towards him "It can't be that bad".

She placed the instrument within his arms, and then she scooted a few boxes to the side and sat on their cluttered couch. Naruto sighed as he put the dirty guitar strap over his shoulders "I used to deliver messages in song", lightly plucking the B string he grimaced hearing how out of tune it was. "Jiraiya used to help me write the songs and I'd go to the houses and play them".

The G string was no better "People used to pay quite a bit for it too".

"What kind of songs?" the pink haired girl shifted a bit in her seat, whenever Jiraiya was mentioned more than once it was never a really good sign. Naruto was currently working on the last string "We called them bad news songs" he answered. Finally he strummed all six strings at once, "Um…this was one of our more popular ones".

Immediately his hands set out on a steady beat that repeated at least twice.

"_If I had a hammer, I'd build a house for two"_

To hear Naruto singing was an odd experience for her, the way his eyes seemed to close as he seemed to concentrate on remembering the verses.

"_And if I had a sailing ship, I'd take a trip with you.  
And if I had a poets hand, I'd write a verse for thee.  
And if I had the painter's touch, on canvas you'd be."_

It was an oddly romantic song for it to be something that Jiraiya wrote.

"_But I don't have a hammer  
And I don't have a ship  
So I can't build your house  
And we can't take a trip"_

Sakura sighed as her eyes glazed over slightly, she didn't know what Naruto had been talking about the song didn't seem like any bad news to her.

"_And I'll never be a poet  
Nor have the painter's grace  
So I'll never write your verse  
Nor immortalize your face"_

Maybe she should ask him to play for her more often, especially this song since it was so…

"_And also I have herpes..."_

…wait? What!

The Haruno sprung up from her seat, eyes wide in surprise as she grabbed the guitar and yanked it off of its straps. Her mind went blank as her baser instincts took over and she did what just came naturally to her.

So the guitar was immediately swung at the wall, it hit with such great force that bits if wood flew in every direction.

When the girl was done there was little more than just the neck which was clenched tightly within her hand. Her posture finally relaxed as she let out a sigh, running her unoccupied hand through her hair she turned back towards the blonde and handed him back the useless piece of wood. His blue irises stared at her in shock, it was obvious that he was expecting some kind of punishment himself. However Sakura merely turned back around and walked into what was now their room "Come and help me with the closet" she called back towards him.

The blonde looked at the guitar neck,_ "and I'm going to live with her"_ he gulped. "Well?" once again his love's voice boomed throughout the apartment making him jump and run towards the room "I'm coming" he answered.

--

A/N:

The song belongs to a comedian called Stephen Lynch, its called 'Love Song' I suggest you go listen to it. Oh and also I was wondering if anyone would mind being my beta since grammar isn't exactly my strong point and also help me with all of the stuff that I don't know about Naruto. Well if you're interested please tell me.

Thanx

0ExTwenty


	3. The Trogdor

Am I Evil?

Disclaimer; don't own a thing

--

Naruto was in a pensive mood, for the last fifteen minutes he had been sitting on the couch rubbing his chin in deep thought. His blue eyes were fixed upon the ceiling above him and finally after several minutes of this he came to a sound conclusion. "I could be evil if I wanted to be." It was not really a statement since he muttered it more than anything else; however it still managed to drift over to the pink haired girl that was sitting across from him.

"Mmm-hmm," was her reply. Most of her attention was settled upon the book within her lap. "You'd be terrifying." The words were dripping with sarcasm as she flipped to a new page.

Not liking that response the blonde's gaze fell from the ceiling and towards his spouse. "It's possible" he claimed. "I could change my name to something evil sounding like…" Once again his eyes rolled upwards as his hand started to rub his chin again. Sakura sighed, it was fairly obvious to see that this conversation was not going to end anytime soon. It seemed that Naruto was finally able to settle upon something that he liked, for his gaze once again fixed on her. "Trogdor".

She snorted, laughter bubbling out of her as she threw the book to the side. "Trogdor?" She repeated. "What kind of villain name is that?"

The shinobi looked offended his facial features scrunching up as a glare crossed his face. "It sounds intimidating," he answered. Still holding back several giggles the girl reciprocated.

"And what would the 'Great' Trogdor be known for?".

A smile crossed his face. "Robbery, extortion, vigilante, and of course…" His smile slowly dwindled into a smirk that eerily reminded her of Jiraiya. "…The seduction of countless young damsels."

That did it.

Sakura soon found herself on the floor, unable to keep a steady breath as laughter poured out of her. Naruto and seduction were two things that shouldn't ever be in the same sentence together. She could see his face from her position on the floor, and he didn't look happy. "I got you didn't I?" He pointed out once again offended in his wife's lack of respect.

The only response he got was a slight snort, followed by a giggle that sounded like something along the lines of "Pure luck."

Naruto sat back in his seat grumbling to himself, "Damn woman." He grumbled. "Messing with the mighty Trogdor."

00

A/N:

Trogdor is a name i got off of Strongbad it sounded like a random name for a villain and I liked it.

Well I hope you enjoy and also a big thanx to my beta Darth Hawk for cleaning it up for me.

Well enjoy and review

Thanx

0ExTwenty


	4. The Love

Stop the Dams

Disclaimer: don't own a thing

--

It had first started after the incident with Gaara, the moment Sasuke explained what had happened a small crack had made its way through the floor that was Sakura Haruno's mind.

Inner Sakura had watched in awe as a clear red liquid seeped through the crack and made a small puddle on the floor. The alter ego started to panic when the fluid kept rising at a constant rate showing no signs of letting up. So she built a small container made of wood and whatever else she could find within the Haruno's mind. Inner Sakura grumbled as she took a step back and examined her shoddy work, it leaked and probably could not hold much more but it would do for the moment.

Cautiously she approached the liquid and put her hand into it. It broke through the surface of the red liquid and to her surprise it didn't feel wet but cool like a light breeze that encased her skin and sent a pleasant shiver up her spine.

"_Thank You Naruto," _before inner Sakura could react thoughts of the blonde haired boy invaded her mind. Her cheeks tinted a bit as realization came full force. This light puddle of ruby liquid was the Haruno's affection towards Naruto.

"_Well," _Inner Sakura sighed as she pulled her hand out of the puddle. _"At least I have it contained."_

The pool did not grow until after Sasuke left, and Naruto faced him only to come back broken and guilty.

The liquid slowly started to spill over the sides of the wooden container.

"_It's a promise of a lifetime."_

Bubbles came from the center of the puddle as a stream of it soon shot out and finally broke the poorly built container. Inner Sakura panicked. "The Hell?!"She had screamed. "I'm a figment of imagination not a carpenter!"Grumbling once again the poor ego started to build what seemed like a small dam. Her cursing would have made a sailor blush and the thoughts were of murdering the poor Uzumaki boy whenever she slammed the hammer upon her thumb.

The poor girl slumped against the wall as she looked up at her handy work. "Perfect!" The boards creaked a bit as the liquid swished around on the other side. Wiping perspiration off her brow Inner Sakura turned away from the small dam. "That should do it."

When Naruto left on his journey, the boards once again started to creak, nails shot out of place as outer Sakura's concentration switched from a raven-haired avenger to a blonde haired doofus. Inner Sakura grumbled as she looked at the struggling dam, the liquid started to build over its edge and planks could be heard cracking somewhere within its structure. However it did not show much need for repair so Inner Sakura merely shrugged and went on with her business.

"_Naruto!"_

So she finally knew the truth about her friend, and the burden that he carries. **"Crack!" ** A leak sprung within the boards allowing a small stream of the liquid to seep through and puddle at Inner Sakura's feet. "Oh, for the love of…" Grabbing her ladder the girl climbed towards the source of the leak and started to hammer a small piece of wood. "Just admit it to yourself!" She climbed down the ladder and once again started to reinforce the dam. "Cause I'm running out of nails."

By the time they reached their first date the dam wasn't going to hold much longer. Several leaks had sprung within its foundation and Inner Sakura just found that she no longer cared. In fact she rather liked to put her face against one of the leaks and enjoy the feeling of the cool liquid splashing against her face.

"_I love you, Sakura."_

That did it.

The dam burst pieces of wood flying everywhere as the liquid burst through and took Inner Sakura in its wake. Splashing through Sakura's psyche bringing with it a light for the darkest corners of her mind, illuminating her thoughts and spirit. Finally once all was bathed within the glow it seeped through and disappeared into nothingness, leaving behind a feeling of happiness and love.

"_I love you too Naruto" _

Inner Sakura groaned a bit as she rolled over, she was soaking wet and didn't exactly like the feeling of being taken by a tide.

"I got to get a new place," she grumbled in misery.

-

inspired by the Gorillaz song - Stop The Dams


	5. The Girl

Close To Me

Disclaimer: don't own a thing

--

She had seen many strange things in her life.

It really wouldn't come as a shock considering the people that she associated with. However in her short life span Sakura Haruno could honestly say that this one was at the top of the list.

Standing a few feet in front of her was Sasuke Uchiha, however that was not the problem; the problem would have to be the blonde that was standing next to him.

It was a female; her long blonde hair cascading past her shoulders, while blue irises stared back at her in mirth. The orange shirt she was wearing had seemed to clash with the rest of her features and the smile that crossed the girls face was fox-like in nature.

"I'm Mitzi," the girl proclaimed as she enveloped Sakura into a bone-crushing hug. "It's really nice to meet you." The rose haired girl only stared in wonder as the blonde girl parted from the hug and turned towards Sasuke to rant about getting something to eat.

The Haruno glanced at the girl's cheeks and was fairly shocked to see that there was indeed no whisker marks across them. Sakura snorted a bit as she held in her laughter _"She looks like Naruto." _It was a bit weird when she thought about it like that.

Mitzi went onto exclaim––and quite loudly mind you––that she would kill for some ramen. Sasuke's usually stoic face took on a look of surprise as he found himself dragged towards an unknown destination. "I'm new in town," the blonde explained. "So you wouldn't happen to know where there's good ramen bar would you?"

Sakura's amusement peaked as they drew closer towards Ichiraku's, emerald eyes looking for _her _blonde idiot. When they entered the restaurant the blonde girl pulled the two of them towards the stools where they ordered their meals. "So where'd you two meet?" Sakura asked as she rested her head within her right palm.

Mitzi who had sat to her left and was the first to answer. "We ran into each other at the market." The girl's facial features scrunched up a bit as she recalled all of this. "Sasuke said I looked familiar".

Inner Sakura burst into a fit of laughter as she cackled something about closets and dark haired men.

Outer Sakura merely chuckled while silently agreeing.

Through her peripheral vision she could see Sasuke raise an eyebrow at her amusement.

"_Tell him" _chimed inner Sakura, _"You know what they say denial is the first step to acceptance" _

Sakura immediately silenced her inner self.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaa!" A familiar voice broke through the air, causing the trio to look away from their delivered bowls and towards the entrance.

Naruto bounded into the restaurant in high spirits. His arms flailing and eyes sparkling as he saw his two favorite things sitting next to each other.

His mood only seemed to heighten as he saw his other teammate sitting to her right; he came to a stop behind his betrothed and peeked over her shoulder in anticipation. The rose haired girl sighed as she grabbed her bowl and handed it into his anxious hands.

While Naruto started to eat and greet Sasuke, Sakura spared a glance to Mitzi who was giving the blonde boy a curious look. Proper manners kicked in for the Haruno and she grabbed the slurping blonde by his collar and pulled him towards the other female.

Due to the harsh yank the bowl tipped out of his hands and landed on the person before him, Sasuke.

Ignoring the string of curses that were coming from the raven-haired man behind them, Sakura began the introductions.

"Naruto this is…"

"I'm Mitzi," the girl interjected, shooting off her stool the blonde girl was before Naruto. The male blonde stared at the girl standing before him then towards his fiancé.

He looked fairly uncomfortable as he outstretched a hand to greet Mitzi. To his surprise the blonde girl glomped him and knocked the two of them to the floor. The rose haired girl blinked at the two blondes on the floor.

"_Hussy," _inner Sakura quipped. _"We could totally take her."_ The thought incarnation strapped on her gloves as she prepared to do battle. Shaking her head quickly she refocused on the two to see Naruto desperately trying to detach himself from the blonde girl.

Once he successfully did that the whiskered boy quickly got to his feet. His blue irises locked on to emerald ones showing his discomfort. Trying to brush off his actions he scratched his head in a nervous manner. "I…um…have to go." With that the jinchûriki exited the building leaving nothing but a small trail of dust in his wake.

Thinking quickly Sakura dismissed herself and followed the retreating blonde. She managed to catch him outside of the restaurant looking rather confused; things like this were fairly common when one chose a life with Naruto Uzumaki. So it was something that she had down to a science. "What's the matter?" She allowed only a small gap between him since it always seemed to get better reactions from him.

His blonde hair rocked gently as the wind seemed to play with it. Eyes rolling upward as if pondering how exactly to say it. "She seems vaguely familiar," he finally explained. What came next though surprised her. "And she seems kind of annoying."

Okay that sort of sent her through a loop. "What?" Was her instant response. "How is she annoying?"

Naruto's face scrunched up slightly as he pondered his reasons. "She's kind of loud, overbearing, and a bit touchy and rude."

"_Ever looked in the mirror buddy?" _Inner Sakura grumbled.

Even though the irony of the situation was almost unbearable, Sakura still managed to rest her head on Naruto's chest. "Yeah," she murmured. "Who could ever stand someone like that?"

--

Eh I hope Naruto didn't seem too harsh. Just thought it would be funny if he met someone like him and thought they were a bit "annoying" as I'm sure is his character description within numerous stories.

Anyways please enjoy and review

0ExTwenty


	6. The Pirate

Pirates Life For Me

--

She had found it on her pillow.

It was definitely not something she would ever buy, much less wear. Picking up the foreign object the rose haired girl gave it a closer inspection.

Yup. There was no mistaking it; the thing in her hands was just a silly old straw hat. It seemed worn and bit crushed as if it had been shoved into storage under heavier objects. A pink eyebrow quirked as she noticed a small tag sticking out from within the hat. Pulling out the tag the young woman glanced at the words that had been hurriedly scribbled across its white surface.

'_To my Sakura-swan.' _

At the end of it in excruciatingly big letters were scribbled the words: _"Dattebayo!"_

Her emerald eyes rolled as it came as no surprise that he would leave such a random gift in the middle of her apartment.

The surprise came later when she walked into his apartment and found him nose deep in a book. All poor Sakura could really see were puffs of his blonde hair and the tips of his eyebrows.

"Naruto?"

He didn't seem to pay her much mind as he merely flipped to another page, and murmured something along the lines of: "Hey Sakura."

This kind of greeting did not sit well with the ignored Haruno.

Azure eyes widened immensely as the book was forcibly pulled from his hand. Bringing the unsuspecting blonde face to face with his very irate girlfriend. The shinobi blinked as he saw an old worn straw hat sitting on the top of her pink head. A mischievous smile spread across his face as he leaned back and let the girl leaf through the book.

Emerald eyes stopped on one picture in particular, a raven-haired boy seemed to be putting a similar looking straw hat on a weeping girl's face.

"What are you reading?"

Her blonde boyfriend merely smiled as he stood from his couch and answered.

"It's a story of pirates."

Stopping at another picture she managed to see the boy with outstretched arms exclaiming into the sky.

"_I'm going to be the next Pirate King!" _

That seemed to remind the girl of several proclamations the blonde in front of her had made in the several years that she's known him.

"_I'm Naruto Uzumaki and someday I'll be Hokage!" _

He would say it with just as much intensity as the boy drawn on these pages. Flipping through the pages again the pink haired girl saw the girl from the previous page. It seemed she was laying down some punishment since her fist was grinding against the straw-hat boy's head.

"She reminds me of you."

The kunoichi jerked in surprise as she noticed that Naruto had been reading over her shoulder. Regaining herself to a certain point the girl looked away from her male companion and back towards the two on the page.

"Why?" She asked––noting with some jealousy that the pirate girls chest was quite something to brag about.

His chin came to rest on her shoulder as he began his explanation. "She's strong willed, rambunctious, and smart." His nose soon found its way to her neck where it nuzzled. "Just like you Sakura."

Blonde locks brushed against the straw hat nudging it forward and slightly covering Sakura's amused eyes. A genuine grin blossomed across her face as she lifted her hand and adjusted the headwear a bit.

"Want to get some ramen?" Apparently his flattery was starting to pay off.

The way his eyes sparkled along with the grin that crossed his face reminded her of a child that had been promised sweets. With a spring to his step the blonde grabbed his coat and exited the apartment with an energetic scream of: "RAMEN!"

This left Sakura very amused as she glanced down once again to the book and saw one of the last pictures had the raven-haired boy showing as much enthusiasm as Naruto while seemingly screaming "MEAT!" at the top of his lungs.

Smiling a bit the pink haired girl pocketed the book and proceeded to follow her boyfriend out the door.

Adjusting the straw hat a bit the young woman patted the hidden book._ "Maybe I'll read a bit of it later." _Heaven knows she could go for a good story.

--

This one is a bit different from my previous ones. It was more or less inspired when I saw the similarities some of the characters have in One Piece and Naruto.

And its actually dedicated to a very talented LuffyxNami who I hope enjoyed it.

So please enjoy this and sorry if you don't catch the references

Anyways bye

0ExTwenty


End file.
